


Wingaman

by 247_series



Series: rnm coda [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Idiots in Love, M/M, Malex, Wingman third wheeling, cowboys and aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/247_series/pseuds/247_series
Summary: Kyle Valenti was at the entrance of the Wild Pony when he saw Michael’s truck pull over. It's been a month since he figured out that Alex’s type is that angsty cowboy, but he hasn't had that beer with his friend yet, so he didn't know if his pep talk gave Alex the push he needed to face his truth. Kyle thought about walking up to Michael, in fact that idea had crossed his mind once or twice during the past month, but he didn't quite know what he would say.





	Wingaman

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](https://247-series.tumblr.com)

It was a cleared-sky night, only bright and sparkly constellations were adorning the blue atmosphere and there was no breeze in the air.

Kyle Valenti was at the entrance of the Wild Pony when he saw Michael’s truck pull over. It's been a month since he figured out that Alex’s type is that angsty cowboy, but he hasn't had that beer with his friend yet, so he didn't know if his pep talk gave Alex the push he needed to face his truth. Kyle thought about walking up to Michael, in fact that idea had crossed his mind once or twice during the past month, but he didn't quite know what he would say.

Michael picked up his hat and got out of the truck choreographically, like he had memorized those movements he'd so often do. The man didn't have a clue about the part Kyle had play in his reconciliation with Alex, so he just sprung right into the bar without exchanging a single “hello”. Inside it smelled like wrong choices and hangover, a scent Michael was used to, and the lights were painting the room with vibrant shades of orange, radiating through Guerin’s god made curls.

Alex could recognize the shape of those curls in the darkest of rooms, he could almost see the place where his hands have explored and pulled and belong. He whistled to catch Michael’s attention, who didn't take long to lock eyes with him. _Those beautiful hazel-ish green mesmerizing eyes._ Alex had a soft spot for those eyes, but what got to him was seeing Michael instantly lick his lips at the sight of him. He could sense flames igniting inside him as the rest of the world stopped spinning and went silent all of a sudden. It was just the two of them, all warmth and love and home.

Michael tipped his hat to Alex, whose eyes were thoroughly scrutinizing him top to bottom but stopped bellow his waist. Michael was wearing faux leather pants, the ones Alex had given him, and a plain white t-shirt with some engine's oil stains in it. Despite the fact that Michael was missing his buckle belt, that whole cowboy attire always worked for him and Alex was the living proof, with palms all sweaty and mouthwatering.

On the other hand, Alex was back to his former self and every goddamn time Michael had a glimpse of that black nail polish or the black eyeliner on the other man’s eyes he'd immediately travel back to when they were seventeen and he kissed him at the ufo emporium for the very first time. Though sadly Michael had not yet been able to convince Alex to pierce his nose back.

Back at the furthest booth of the bar, which had rightfully become theirs by the amount of time they were spending there, they welcomed each other with a slow devouring kiss.

“You couldn’t even wait and say hello?” Michael mocked.

“I’m sorry, was I the only one responsible for that kiss?”

*

Valenti spotted the two of them by the pool table on his way out and seeing the amusement on Alex’s face made him turn back to his friend.

“Guess you didn’t go all guns blazing…” he sounded proud.

“What is he talking about, Alex?” you could see the disorientation in Michael’s eyes. Alex hadn’t told him, between uncovering all Michael’s secrets, finally getting to know each other and plotting against Jesse Manes together, the conversation hadn’t come up.

“Uh… so, one could say that this guy” Alex grabbed Kyle’s shoulder “found out about you, after thinking that I was in love with your brother” he gave Michael a don’t even ask look “and reasoned with me about, well, getting the truth from the source.”.

Michael couldn’t believe what he just heard, and when he glanced at Valenti there was a cocky smile stamped on the man’s face. Before even thinking about what was coming out of his mouth he stuttered “Care to join us?”.

“I have an early shift” Kyle pointed to his clock, “but you know his cheating, right?” added the doctor as he watched Michael focusing his attention on the pool ball Alex was about to hit.

“Either way, I win.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated even if it's criticism


End file.
